cluedofandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Scarlett
Miss Scarlett is the stock character of a femme fatale. She is typically portrayed as young, cunning, and highly attractive. She was known as Miss Scarlet in the North American version after 1963. She rolls first in the game. In the Board Game 1949 UK: Miss Scarlett is portrayed as a blonde in her mid 20's. Head mounted on a red pawn. 1949 US: Identical to UK, except now given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a young blonde wearing a red dress. Spelling of her name changed to "Scarlet" in the US. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph as an Asian woman wearing a black dress and smoking a cigarette through a cigarette holder. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Miss Scarlett; now given a body. Master Detective: In America, Miss Scarlett is still portrayed as an Asian woman. She is called The Mercenary of Macao and it is suggested that she will do anything for a profit. 1986 US: Similar to the 1972 Scarlet. She is wearing a red shawl along her black dress. 1992 US: Similar to Master Detective, but with close-cropped hair and an elegant red and gold dress. She is holding a Candlestick on the box. 1996 US: The American Miss Scarlet has now become a brunette Caucasian. 1996 UK: Similar to her American counterpart, Miss Scarlett is now a brunette and an actress famous for portraying femme fatales in various motion pictures. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Miss Scarlett is still a brunette with whom all the gentlemen are quite smitten. 2003 US: A more cubist rendition of 2396 US Scarlet, Josephine Scarlet is the daughter of Mrs. Patricia Peacock, though the two are not on speaking terms. She is an aspiring actress with more aspiration than talent. Now she has become a gold-digger and is taking a holiday at Tudor Mansion to get away from the London Tabloids. Spelling of her name was changed to "Scarlet" in the US. Discover the Secrets: miss Scarlaet is now 'Kassandra Scarlet'', a famous movie star.'' The Classic Mystery Game: "Scarlet is now an alias for the youthful Natalia DeSousa. She is described as a movie star who will do anything to stay in the spotlight, 2016 UK/US - Miss Scarlett is a lifelong friend of Boddy/Black, having grown up together, but has fallen under suspicion of influencing Sir Hugh's investments. In Film, Television, Books and Computer Games Clue (film): "Miss Scarlet" is an alias for the otherwise unnamed character that was played by Lesley Ann Warren. Her portrayal is that of an egotistical, sarcastic madam who runs a secret (but hardly that secret) escort service in Washington. She is given the Candlestick as a gift from Mrs. Boddy. In Ending A, she is unmasked as the murderer, while in Ending C, she is simply revealed to have murdered the cop. Clue the VCR Game: Miss Scarlet, played by Janet Wong, is again portrayed as Asian, and now an international spy who specializes in freelance espionage. Under the pseudonym of the Crimson Lady, she’d be more successful if not for her accomplice, Colonel Mustard. She is Mr. Boddy’s knitting partner. Cluedo TV Game Show: Josephine Scarlett is the stepdaughter of Mrs. Peacock. She is usually having disastrous affairs with many men, including Colonel Mustard 1990 – Tracy Louise Ward, Christmas Special – Toyah Willcox, 1991 – Koo Stark, 1992 – Lysette Anthony, 1993 – Jerry Hall. Clue CD-ROM/CD-i Mysteries: Josephine Scarlet is the niece of Mr. Boddy. She is characterized by her flippant outbursts towards Boddy and the other guests, as well as her shaky relationships with the men in the mansion. Her common motives include gambling debts, protecting loved ones, or her inheritance of Arlington Hall. She is played by Nicola Van Dam. SNES Game: The usual beautiful and charming Miss Scarlet. She is given a rather saucy music theme. Book series: Miss Charlotte Scarlet is portrayed in the books as a flirtatious woman who is vain in appearance and often seeks the attention of the men by swooning into their arms. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: Miss Scarlet takes on the role of a B-movie actress whose career is crumbling. In Fatal Illusion, she takes on a prominent role and hinted love-interest for the protagonist. Category:Character